darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime and Shark battle Shred and Screamer
Back to 2009 Logs Optimus Prime Shark Shred Starscream Optimus Prime rumbles along with Shark behind him, on a patrol through this area "Hmm. This is where we found Crackshot I think." he remarks to his soldier. Shark follows to the side and a bit behind Optimus. "Oh? Was he lost?" he asks. The black micro jet’s engines suddenly apparently cut out completely, and it comes down, not a hundred yards away from where the Autobots are, slamming into the ground fairly hard. "No, but he was nearly dead. He stayed behind during a Decepticon attack led by Starscream so that the other scientists could escape. They drew straws I am told." explains the big red one with a soft chuckle. "The others all lived because of his bravery. Ho, did you see that?" he slows, with a hiss of brakes. Shark was about to reply about Crackshot when something just came down ahead of them. "I sure did sir." he slows down and transforms. Tetra jet flies in low, targeting Shark. His wing-mounted lasers start firing a barrage of blasts. "Prepare to be terminated!" he shouts. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Lasers! - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 20 85/105 81% Hull/Health 7 181/188 96% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 100% ---- Optimus Prime is about to reply, when Starscream begins the attack. When someone blasts at Shark, he transforms instantly, moving to Sharks' side with alarmed concern, his huge Rifle appearing out of subspace "Decepticon!" he bellows. Shark winces as lasers hit him before he can get his weapons at ready. "Terminated my skid plating." he mutters, producing his pistol from subspace and taking a shot at the flier above. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 2 and MISSES! as Optimus moves to assist Shark, the smaller jet quickly transforms, pulling out a laser scalpel, and she leaps for the back of the Autobot leader to try and start to take him apart, one bolt at a time if she must! Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with Time for open spark surgery. - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Tetra jet banks again as Shark's blast sails by harmlessly. "Oh I'll terminate your skid plating, along with the rest of you!" he retorts, firing again. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Small spread - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 12 73/105 70% Hull/Health 4 177/188 94% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 96% ---- Whirling about, Shred ends up slamming into Primes’ shoulder and he grunts "Get off of me!" he growls, reaching up to try and grasp her and rip her off, to toss her to one side. "Shark! To my side!" he calls over his shoulder. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Shred with Bad pussycat! - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shred's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark tries to evade this shot, but Starscream is fast. "You are just sore I beat you in arm wrestling!" he yells at him, taking aim with the rifle this time, "TWICE!" firing after that yell. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shred is grabbed and thrown, hitting a wall but not going down from such a simple toss... Suddenly in her hand there is a pistol, and she opens fire on the larger Autobot, aiming for his cranial unit. Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with Blow your head off, prime! - (Pistol) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Struck in the shoulder, Optimus Prime turns to look at Shark curiously. He'll have to ask about that later, as he moves now to return Shreds' shot with one from that fearsome rifle "Begone, Decepticons!" Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Shred with This is my boom stick - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shred's Armor buckles but remains functional. "You'll never beat me at target practice!" Starscream shouts back. He's hit with a low powered blast, grunts and shakes it off. He attacks Shark with renewed malice. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Pew pew pew - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 23 50/105 48% Hull/Health 7 170/188 90% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 92% ---- Shred takes the shot from Optimus right in the chest, and it knocks her down to her knee for a moment.. "Ohh.. How this is going to look on my record.. when I bring your head back to Polyhex!" she leaps for prime again, attacking with surgical tools and sheer malice.. Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with I'll tear you apart, see! - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark takes the next shot and aims the turret now, "Only due to the fact you are a flying coward!" he calls back, then firing a dose of elements. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with element Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. With a grumble, Prime swings a fist towards Shred's head as she dices through his armor "I doubt that will happen." he notes simply, blue fist swinging with all his might. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Shred with melee Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shred's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Take that back, you Autobot lackey!" Starscream shrieks, as he fires at Shark again, "I'll show you who's cowardly!" Lasers are brought to bear full blast. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Pewpewpew - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 34 16/105 15% Hull/Health 11 159/188 85% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 84% ---- A solid blow, crumpling Shred around the fist of the Autobot leader, but she is not going down yet, not by a long shot as she now turns her tools in, on the arm at the elbow, trying to sever it! Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with I'll take yer arm off! - (melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Shark gasps in pain, stumbling back from the shot. He coughs up a bit of energon then spits out, "Then come down here and fight me, or you too scared huh?" switching back to the pistol he snaps a shot off at the jet leader. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! By now, Prime was warmed up now as he twists out of the way easily. He turns the dodge into a strike though, his other hand slapping out towards Shred's back to send the medic flinging through it "Shark! Get to me!" he calls over again. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Shred with Back-slap, not the buddy kind - (melee) Level: 1 and MISSES! Shred may not have been successful in her attack, but she is still quick enough to drop down out of the way of Optimus' attempt to slap her away, and her pistol is again in her hand as she starts to blast away at close range now! Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with Why won't you fall! - (pistol) Level: 3 and MISSES! "A Good warrior always knows how to play to the advantages," Starscream retorts, "And MY advantage is in the air!" He keeps firing at Shark, dodging an incoming shot, with a strafing run. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Strafing run - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 6 10/105 10% Hull/Health 18 141/188 75% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 82% ---- Shark tries to make it closer to Prime, but gets nailed again. "Still makes you a coward!" he shouts up at the jet, "Cannot face me on the ground so got to be a punk!" then shoots his rifle at the flier. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Prime is a whole lotta agile red tonight "SHARK!" he bellows again to his soldier, this time falling back as he fires low shots at Shred to keep her at a distance while he moves to Sharks' location as quickly as he could. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Shred with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shred's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shred 's optics dim for a moment as she is blasted back, then she is in the air, and she fires again with her pistol, determined to do what she can to bring down the big red machine.. Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with Primus guide my shots! - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! "NYEAGH!" Starscream shouts, transforming and aiming a fist at Shark's face, hoping to punch him out. Rage sets in. Nosecone folds up into the chest, head and arms reappear, and the fuselage of the jet separates into legs. Starscream now stands before you in robot mode. Starscream transforms from Cybertronian Tetra jet to Starscream Mode. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Punch yer lights out - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 4 6/105 6% Hull/Health 1 140/188 74% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 75% ---- Shark must be at Prime's position by now, after all he wasn't following him that far behind before this started. "Coming!" he shouts back. Then there's a blue fist heading for his face. Denting in his teeth that much further from the impact. One of them he spits out of his mouth as it came loose. Then he grins wickedly and takes a swing at Starscream. Combat: +Attack does not recognize the /3/unarmed Switch, or that is not a Weapon you Can use to attack. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 3 and MISSES! Back to back with Shark now, Optimus Prime fires again at Shred to keep her back as he states "You're wounded. Did you want me to take Starscream from you?" he offers, voice VERY soft, so that if the soldier chose, he could fight it out. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Shred with cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shred's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Shred is struck by the blast from Optimus, and it knocks her right into a building, where she drops to the floor, her armor plating falling aside, leaving her looking extremely slender, and absolute fury upon her features.. she picks up a metal bar, and she leaps for Optimus, trying to now simply batter him down. Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with Enraged beatings! - (melee) Level: 3 and MISSES! Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with Enraged beatings! - (melee) Level: 3 and MISSES! Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with Enraged beatings! - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream grins and ducks away from the hit. "A few more punches and I can have a Shark's tooth necklace!" he chuckles. For now he tries to sweep Shark off his feet. Literally. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Sweeping you off your feet - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor shatters and is no longer working. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 6 0/105 0% Hull/Health 7 133/188 71% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 73% ---- Shark's armor is nearly fried, but he's still got a bit more fight in him and enough spunk to go another round. "He's mine, Prime." he assures his leader. "I back off him now, then I am the coward." But in his distraction SS gets the drop on him and sends him back onto his aft plating. Well only one option there, shoot! Shot the elements gush out at Starscream via his turret. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with element Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Prime nods at that, accepting Sharks' answer, even while he remained close to his soldier still as he was launched at, tackled to the ground. His rifle disappearing, huge hands move up to grab at Shreds' shoulders, flinging her to one side again... halfway towards Starscream "Starscream, catch!" Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Shred with Fling - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime does a Generic Combat Roll on Starscream and FAILS! Shred is thrown, and she hits a wall, fortunately not too hard though.. her pistol is drawn again though, and she now takes more careful aim, for the upper-left quadrant of Optimus' torso.. now she's sick of her attacks not even slowing down the Autobot leader.. "Take this..." Combat: Shred attacks Optimus Prime with pistol Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream doesn't catch, but he does see Shred get thrown into a wall. He snarls and fires at Shark again. "I'll finish you yet!" Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Null rays - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 0 0/105 0% Hull/Health 26 107/188 57% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 71% ---- Shark was luckily on the ground when Shred went flying past thanks to that throw from Prime. He scrambles to get up though, knowing he has seconds to do so. But still he gets a dose of null rays and grinds to a slow crawl. He slurs some sort of Cybertronian cuss word, unable to do anything until they clear up. "Shark!" This time, Prime cannot help but step in this time, leaping towards Shark quickly. He stands right over the mech, defending him until he can sort himself out this time. His optics were bright as he takes aim at Starscream "You will take no lives today, Starscream." he states, ignoring the blasts from Shred that sear into his battered armor. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with cannon Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream is hit by Optimus Prime! And Shred is apparently unable to continue. He raises his arm lasers and shoots at Prime. Seeing as how Shark seems otherwise occupied. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Pew pew pew - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 15. Shark finally breaks free of the null ray as Prime takes on Starscream. "That was underhanded." "Very. Let's convince him to depart, Shark." Agrees Prime, his cannon warming up to even higher power... Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Depart! - (cannon) Level: 1 and MISSES! Starscream snickers as Optimus Prime's blast goes wide. "Perhaps you need your targeting relays adjusted," he says, "Well, permit me to do so by taking them offline, permanently!" He tries tripping up the Prime with his foot. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Foot sweep - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark smirks. "Gladly." powering up the rifle again and taking a shot with it. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with rifle Level: 1 and MISSES! Optimus Prime joins in the attack on Starscream, still standing protectively close to Shark, his armor showing cracks here and there. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with cannon Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor shatters and is no longer working. The hit by the cannon was the last straw. Starscream's armor is smoking, and not in that 'hot' way, either. "Bahhh, I'll get you for this Prime! And your little Shark, too!" He takes off. Shark apparently cannot hit due to all his damages, but he stands firm and determinedly. "Run." he smirks. Optimus Prime nods at Starscream, weapon still raised as he merely remains quiet for the seeker to depart. Optimus Prime says, "Good work, Shark." Shark makes sure Starscream is off his radar and scanners, "Thank you sir. Shall we limp back home?" "Indeed. Did you wish a lift home in the trailer? " Prime offers, transforming without a complaint Shark nods, "I would, thank you, sir." and boards. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Shred's Logs